Love Doesn't Stand A Chance
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Based on the song from Once Upon a Time (TV show), this story is about Evie and her relationship with her mother before and after the first movie. Will write a similar story with Mal's moms as well. Check out Cruella de Vil and You're Only Second Rate.


**So there's this show, Once Upon a Time (if you haven't watched it, I recommend you do), that has a musical episode. Disney works with the show so the Evil Queen is the one from the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. So this is technically a canon song from the musical episode.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Descendants nor do I own the song written by ****Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner that was sung by Lana Parilla. **

* * *

_Mirror, mirror could not be clearer_

_That love is a waste of time_

_I'm here to tell you with love's magic spell,_

_You cannot match the power of mine_

_Once I loved and once I learned_

_Love is weakness, love will leave you burned_

* * *

Evie was raised to believe that marriage had nothing to do with love. It didn't matter how you felt as long as the union between kingdoms succeeded. And it had to be between kingdoms. Evie was royalty. That meant she could only marry a prince.

That's why beauty was so important. Without it, Evie had no chance of attracting a prince. No prince meant no castle, no mother-in-law suite, no balls, nothing.

And that would not sit well with the Evil Queen.

* * *

_Down with love, down with hope_

_Don't need blind faith to cope_

_Or inspiring songs in my heart_

* * *

That's not to say that Evie had it bad. Out of all the VK parents, she definitely had the best parent. Which wasn't saying much considering who her competition was.

Not that it really mattered, not to Evie. She loved her mom. She worked hard to make her proud, by being beautiful. By wearing beautiful clothes with beautiful jewelry and beautiful makeup.

She wasn't the fairest in the land, at least not by Auradon standards. But she was on the Isle of the Lost. And that made the Evil Queen very proud of her daughter.

* * *

_Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds_

_Love at times can entrance_

_But love doesn't stand a chance_

_Love doesn't stand a chance!_

* * *

It was different when she was with her friends. Mal wasn't as easily impressed by villainous hairstyles or stylish clothes. Jay appreciated the ones with a purpose, mainly ones that made it easier to steal. Carlos would agree to model from time to time but didn't see the point in having so many different outfits.

So she had to work harder in order to dazzle them. Evie started to use her book smarts, most of which she got from reading books at their library. Which was hard because of how vandalized all of the books were.

* * *

_Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer_

_For me to enact my curse_

_Those happy feelings that send them reeling_

_Will soon become the reverse!_

* * *

Not that she could talk to her mother about that kind of stuff, or show off her newfound intellect. At least, not before she moved to Auradon. But even then, at first, all the Evil Queen cared about was Evie marrying a prince and having an amazing mother-in-law wing.

You can imagine her reaction when Evie finally told her about Doug. The son of Dopey. A dwarf. Not a prince. A dwarf. Everything happy feeling Evie had about her boyfriend disappeared at the cold, heartless expression her mother gave her on the webcam before they got disconnected.

Evie didn't hear from her mother for a good month or so after that.

* * *

_Down with love, down with hope_

_Don't need blind faith to cope_

_Or inspiring songs in my heart_

* * *

Nothing Mal, Carlos, Jay, or even Doug himself could bring the poor princess out of her funk. Even Ben tried. No dice.

Concerned, they went to Fairy Godmother. She'd hoped Evie would eventually snap out of it, but after a month, she decided to videocall the Evil Queen herself.

After an hour or so of berating one of the evilest villains of them all, the Queen asked to speak to her daughter.

* * *

_Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds_

_Love at times can entrance_

_But love doesn't stand a chance_

_Love doesn't stand a chance!_

* * *

The Evil Queen had been raised in a way similar to Evie; all that mattered was being beautiful. That's what she was told. But the Queen had to admit that maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong.

Though that was highly unlikely. She was too beautiful to be wrong. At least, in her opinion. **AN: Though clearly, the magic mirror didn't think so, am I right? ;)**

* * *

_Stole my shot at one true love _

_That's what she did to me_

_Now that little girl* will wish_

_She never ever knew me!_

* * *

Snow White hadn't exactly helped with that. That's why the Evil Queen tried harder with Evie. She just wanted the best for her daughter. And she knew that if she got with a rich and handsome prince, she'd live a life of luxury.

And hopefully, she'd be able to rub it in her horrid stepdaughter's face. But that was just a bonus. Most of it was for Evie.

And that mother-in-law wing, of course.

* * *

_Down with love, down with dreams_

_Down with goodness's schemes_

_Gonna rip the song right from their hearts_

* * *

The Evil Queen then said that she supposed that dating the son of one of the dwarves was a good way at getting revenge against Snow White, aka the boy had Evie's mom's approval as long as she got to meet him via webcam at one point or another.

After that, their relation went back to normal. With a few exceptions. Instead of putting Evie down, the Queen praised her daughter on her accomplishments. She noticed that when Evie began to talk about her academic successes, like being on the honor roll, or about her fashion business, the blue-haired beauty glowed with excitement.

And the way her eyes sparkled with affection love whenever she spoke about Doug filled the Queen with something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

_Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds_

_Watch my curse kill romance_

_Oh, love doesn't stand a chance_

_No, no, love doesn't stand a chance!_

* * *

In the end, the Evil Queen decided that as long as her daughter was happy, she was happy. Especially since she still got to speak to her daughter.

Cruella quit talking to Carlos after the dog incident. Jafar stopped trying after a while to get in touch with his son. And Maleficent…. well, she was a lizard. Needless to say, she wasn't on speaking terms with her daughter since she couldn't exactly talk.

Evie smiled as she thought about her relationship with her mother, pausing in her sewing to just reflect on a moment. It was mostly her love of her friends, and Doug, of course, that helped her become the girl she was now.

What she learned on the island was wrong; love DID stand a chance. And no one could tell her otherwise.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! I did one for Cruella de Vil and Jafar (You're only second rate) and while they are companion pieces, you don't have to read them to understand this one. One more for Mal's mom is on the way. Though IDK when I'll post it. Sorry for taking so long on this one. **

***I used a different word from the original song because I don't like to curse in my stories.**

**Kitkat Out!**


End file.
